


Tears

by gilswaifu (Resident_of_Fiction)



Series: Fate Week 2021 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Spoilers for Unlimited Blade Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_of_Fiction/pseuds/gilswaifu
Summary: He had not changed, not really.(Day 1: Hero/Villain)
Series: Fate Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101626
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fate Week 2021 Fic Collection





	Tears

He rubbed his eyes, hoping to clear away how the stars above him were blurring in his vision. The backstreets of the city were quiet, barely a person or two not asleep in their beds in this dead of night. They needed to rest; they had been working themselves hard with smiles on their faces, despite knowing what was coming. And he— 

Siduri would not notice his absence for at least two hours. Still, he could only stay out here for a moment, a mere instant before he needed to return to work. There was much to be done and not nearly enough time. He simply needed to step out of the ziggurat and watch his people’s houses from up close for a little while. 

Before he collapsed on the throne. 

He let himself take a breath or two more, then started to walk back in the direction from which he’d come. But then he heard a sound from a few alleys over. The only noise in this quiet, peaceful night. A child crying.

He stopped, then turned down the dark spaces between houses to see a little girl on her knees with her hands to her face as her tears spilled out. “What is the matter, child?” he asked.

The girl ceased her sobs momentarily and looked up at him. “Y-your Majesty?” she questioned timidly, her voice wavering. 

“Never mind that,” he said. “I asked you what is the matter?”

Her tears began to fall again. “My m-mother and father sent me on an errand before sundown and I… I can’t find my way back.”

He nodded. “Uruk can be quite a maze to those smaller than the belly of a donkey. Your parents must be quite worried.” 

Without another word he turned back to the main street and started walking, then stopped again as soon as he noticed there were no footsteps behind him. “Well?” he asked, turning his head. “If we are to find your house before the moon reaches its peak, we must hurry.”

She wiped away the last of her tears, and a smile came to her face as she said, “Yes, thank you so much, Your Majesty.”

* * *

The tears of blood ran down the girl’s face. No, they could not truly be called tears, as they ran from a place where her eyes were no more. 

He watched as the girl fumbled on the ground, her hands crunching on shards of glass and stone. Her own blood pooled around her body, staining the purple of her blouse, and even the white of her hair, a bright crimson red. 

He watched, with no particular expression on his face. 

“Berserker… Berserker…” the girl whispered, her broken body barely able to force the words from her throat.

His heart did not move an inch. This was simply a necessary task to fix the world. To bring things back to a time before the world had warped into a perversion of the streets and sky he knew.


End file.
